Whims
by BLAYNK
Summary: It all started with one of Naruto's bazaar whims, as it always did. Sasuke wonders why she ever agreed sometimes. rated T, may go up. Fem!SasukeXNaruto. Female Sasuke. R&R. Do not own anything except plot3.
1. Marry Me?

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto paused in playing with the tiny girls hair, waiting for her to pause in her studying to look up at him. "Wanna have sex?"

"No." Going back to her studying Sasuke sighed, what was with Naruto lately?

"Why?" If she looked back she knew for a fact that Naruto would have an adorable pout n his face to go with his childish whine. "I'm eighteen and still a virgin, don't you pity me?"

"I pity you failed two grades and somehow ended up in my class. I'm sixteen, I have the rest of my life." Sighing at the fingers digging into her scalp, she let her head be pulled back.

"We're both legally able to get married." His face was deadly serious, which was very rare. "Why don't we go get married? Then we can have sex?"

"Naruto, let me study."

"No, you never listen to my reasoning." Naruto leaned over her, giving her a determined stare. "I'm serious marry me. We'll go get hitched now."

"Will you let me finish studying?" Sasuke new she was being roped in—but despite how she acted she loved Naruto.

"Later. Come on; let me make a decision for you for once. It's bound to happen after University anyways. I know for a fact that I don't want to wait that long, remember that promise in elementary?" The blonde grinned. "You'd promise to marry me right? I'm just collecting that promise now."

"Have you thought this over?" Sasuke pushed his head away and stood. Looking at his sheepish look she groaned. "Of course you haven't. Fine, but you have to have the top grades for the next two years."

"Really?" Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Sasuke, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Blushing softly she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of her brothers apartment—which she was watching for him while he was out of the country for the next week.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me pay." Sasuke sighed as Naruto pointed to another ring.

"I want to buy you're ring, I forgot my debt card at home. I apologized already." Naruto glomped her from behind. "That one, it has to be that one."

"It's okay." The white-gold band was decorated with sapphires, diamonds, and onyx. "But that's not a wedding band."

"But it's pretty. And since I already know you refuse to wear it I'll get a chain to match so you can use it as a necklace instead." His pout was just inside her peripheral vision, and it made her sigh. He really wasn't going to back down on this one.

"Okay so, you want this one inscribed and that overly decorated one." Sasuke sighed. "Fine, whatever do what you want. I'll pay the difference."

"Oh…that is expansive. Two chains…two white-silver rings…" Naruto frowned. "I'll pay for yours and get the others separate then."

"Excuse me, are you two ready to purchase now?" A brunette asked as she came up to the two from behind the counter.

"Yeah, the idiot wants to get that ring separate from his other purchases." Sasuke pointed to the ring—that was far too expensive for Naruto as he could never keep money for more than a week—and the two chains in her hand and the band for Naruto.

"Oh, you're buying a wedding band?" The clerk looked a little concerned.

"You got a problem with my husband's choice?" Sasuke asked with an emotionless face. "I do, but you're getting paid for this right?"

"Well…okay."The clerk took them to the cashiers and rang in them. "It'll just take me a few moments to inscribe them. Just to be clear you want Sasuke on the man's wedding band and on the other you want Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

"You owe me lunch all this year." Sasuke glared up at the happy expression on Naruto's face.

"Why?" He was still radiating that dumb contentment from his idiotic pores.

"You cleaned out two of my bank accounts today. Two!" She hissed as she threw her wallet into her purse.

After about ten minutes the clerk came back and gave them everything in a little bag. "Sassy, you know I love you right?"

"Eat shit and die." She grabbed his hand and stomped out of the store.


	2. Namikaze Sasuke

"That was awesome." Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's wild hair. "I love you."

"Hm. I love you sometimes too." Kissing Naruto's neck she sat up. "You should call someone for a cover."

"We're married now, what does it matter if we have sex all night?" Naruto was staring very intently at Sasuke's chest. "Besides, who knew you'd be so shy?"

"Shut up, and stop staring at my tits." Sasuke grabbed her phone from her dresser—Itachi's place was her second home, literally. She spent more time here than at home. Pressing 3 on her speed dial. The other end picked up almost immediately.

"_Hey! What a pleasant surprise!"_ Kiba's booming voice made Sasuke cringe as she pulled the phone to a safe distance to save her hearing.

"If anyone asks Naruto stayed over at your place tonight." Sasuke rolled her eyes at the sound of Kiba choking.

"_What?"_ It was common knowledge that Kiba and Naruto were best guy friends—and complete idiots together. _"Why what happened. You two had sex didn't you! I can't w—"_

"You tell anyone and not just your mutt will be missing his rights to being a man." Sasuke hissed. "Understand Kiba?"

"_Yeah, I got'cha. So, the prude really isn't one ,huh?"_

"Are you insulting me?" Sasuke sighed. "Just cover for Naruto, I'm sure he'll tell you and all you're little girl friends all about how I got his virginity tomorrow." And with that Naruto hung up.

"So, Mrs. Namikaze Naruto, how about you put on my chain for me? I'll help you put yours on too."

"Don't call me that ever again." Sasuke hissed as she grabbed the bag from the floor beside her skirt.

"But, it's true. You are legally Namikaze Sasuke." Naruto grinned as he pulled her into her lap. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Only an idiot would think so." Sasuke let her hair fall in her face.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto kissed her cheek softly. "Why are you so damn cute?"

"I'm not cute. Here put this on me." Passing him her ring on the chain she started to put Naruto's on his chain. Naruto easily brushed her hair away and fastened the necklace. Kissing the top of her spine, he turned around to allow her to put his on.

"I think this calls for a picture or two." Naruto grabbed his camera and took a picture of Sasuke, barely leaving her boobs out of the picture. "Come here." Wrapping his arms around his tiny wife, he settled his head and his necklace on her shoulder, double checking his camera was in black and white he held his hand out and took the picture.

"Are you going to develop those, Danna-sama?" Sasuke made her way back onto her bed and watched Naruto from across the room as he put away his camera.

"Ye—wait, what?"

"I said are you going to get those developed?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"After that?"

"Danna-sama, come to bed. Let your wife clear your confusion." Sasuke smirked as she stared at Naruto's form. This was going to be good black mail, if his reaction to her calling him Danna-sama was any indication at all.

* * *

Blinking at the bright light coming from the purple curtains, Sasuke blinked. Glancing at the clock she sighed, time to get up and go to school. Turning towards the warmth beside her, she seen Naruto. Feeling oddly satisfied she blushed, turning bright red. Sitting up and feeling slightly sore—and still very tired. She cursed Naruto's endless stamina.

"Dobe, get up." She shook his shoulder gently. After him not even budging—and starting to drool on her new pediatric pillow—she hit as hard as she could over the head. "Up. We both still have to shower and eat."

"Five…more minutes." He yawned and rolled over.

"Naruto, now. We're already going to be late. Do you want to ruin my perfect attendance?" Sasuke growled and grabbed the blankets and dragged them outside of the room, hearing Naruto muttering curses behind her.

Ignoring the whining coming from her room she went to the bathroom and making sure to lock the door, started her shower. She didn't take more than five minutes, but when she got out Naruto was pouting at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to shower with you." His whine was starting to get on her nerves. "Because you're my beautiful young sixteen yearold wife." He grinned at her annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah. What are we going to tell our parents?" She looked at him, not expecting much.

"I was planning that we could tell them on Sunday. That way everyone will be together. It'd be easier that way, right?" He shrugged and walked into the bathroom. "You're going to make breakfast right?"

"Yeah, and it looks like Kyuubi dropped off your wallet." Although how he got in to put it on her brother's counter she didn't want to know, or how he knew Naruto was here.

"He's weird like that, huh?" closing the door, Sasuke heard the water start. Heading to her room she grabbed clean clothes and dressed. God, she was starving.


End file.
